otherworldmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial of Bells
=Trial of Bells= The trial of bells is a mandatory quest for all characters at lvl 99 to reach 100. This quest comes in two parts: finding the five bells, and completing the Reliquary of Reflection dungeon. =Finding the Bells= Each of the five bells spawns on two separate mobs. Which mob you choose to kill is up to you. Use help bells for more info ingame. Each mob drops two bells so find a friend if you can. Bell of Alignment *Dosrath in Demon's Curse - *Fury in the Tower of 4 Winds - Fury is located at the top of the tower but before the Yolmanian/Drakkarian area. Bell of Travels *Five-headed hydra in Zypos - The Hydra is in the forested area of Zypos. *Eldorn from the Entish Wood - Eldorn is directly South of the entrance of the Entish Woods. Bell of Rites *Treggen in Sykaro - Treggen is in the NW part of Sykaro in a cave. *Naloushea in Mt. Takairus - Naloushea can be found by going up the mountain past the rabbits to the level with the pegasus, then traveling back down a damp passage. **Note that the dragons can be somewhat challenging at level 99. You may want to bring a friend or a mercenary. Bell of Unraveling Bull Demon from Dhakma - Robed figure from Ancient Ruin - The robed figure is in the maze area of the ancient ruin. Bell of Strife Jade Vase from Stiehllen - The jade vase can be found in the vault. Raven Master in Emerald Forest - The raven master can be found at the end of the raven's hideout area. =Completing the Dungeon= The Reliquary of Reflection lies in the Depths of the Shadow World zone. The entrance is on the SW corner of the area immediately after the wisp maze. Note it is STRONGLY recommended that you have the detect secret spell cast on you or provided from an item when completing this dungeon. Trial of Alignment Trial of Travels A strong wind pushes you back so you have to move quickly. There is one safe room partway through. This is the easiest trial and can be overcome by spamming west, north, and south rapidly. Trial of Rites The trial of rites involves reading a number of books placed around and answering several questions afterwards. Be careful as reading some of the books can teleport you out of the dungeon! The correct answers to the trial questions are: *East, South, South, West, East, South, North. Trial of Unraveling To complete the trial of unraveling you have to exchange items between a number of spirit NPCs to get the needed keys. There is also a short side-quest here that gets you the Earrings of Seeking, a fairly nice item for leveling up. The two items that you need to get started are Dust and a trophy off the Rat mob. You do NOT need to kill any of the other mobs in the area. Trial of Strife In the trial of strife area there are a large number of weak mobs. Kill lots of these mobs until one drops the key needed to move South. Then, kill the Emmisary of Kol-Raedor and get the key it drops. Finally procede to the last room and touch the rune to spawn the final boss of the dungeon. Defeat this boss and get the item it drops. After you have this item you can leave the dungeon by going Up from the first room in the Trial of Strife. Leveling Up One you have the item from the final boss of the dungeon and 100% XP for the level, return to your guild hall and gain. Congratulations, you're now level 100! Category:Quests